Jungle Love
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: A one-shot finale of "Life is Ironic" and "Spark of light in the Abyss" set ten years after Goku and Vegeta reunite. For my faithful readers, a gift from me to you xoxo


**Author notes: A one-shot finale of "Life is Ironic" and "Spark of light in the Abyss" set ten years after Goku and Vegeta reunite. **

**I owe it to the loyal readers of this saga, filled your eyes and head with so much angst, I guess it is time to see our star-crossed lovers finally have their peace and happiness. Suggestion song, 'Walking on the moon' by the Police. **

**Oh and last note, Kakarot's pet-sex name is 'Kakarotto' pronounced kaka-rot-toe heheh, I think it sounds sexy…. **

**Brolly: About fucking time!**

**Vegeta: You're telling me! God what this woman put me through was… just wrong! I think it is time to put an end to her fanfiction writing; I can't do this anymore *Rubs temples***

***Goku invades Vegeta's personal space* Awe come on Geta' we can't do that, the things she makes us do are so… naughty and fun. *wags eyebrows like a professional perv***

**Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot. *Blushes* **

**Brolly: *thumps Goku in the head* Leave him alone! That's my mate!**

***Piccolo walks in* Hello there boy's. *Gives Vegeta a impish grin* Vegeta~**

**Vegeta: Urg! I'm sick of this! **

***V.W Shrugs* Meh. **

**Jungle love ~ Epilogue **

My Journal: July, 29, 2022

It has been ten years since that day, the day I discovered Vegeta waiting for me under the spray of the majestic waterfall, and all is well. I haven't thought much on what I had accomplish in those past years, taking down a powerful gang, destroying a demon god, and giving peace to a darken Lord; which said 'Lord' now resides in my home… our home. Vegeta has no recollection of anything beyond what he knew; his name. It was as if all the godly beings came together and gave pity to this tortured soul wiping everything from him, cleaning his slate entirely without removing the core of who he is, and they have my utmost gratitude, for I cannot think of my life without him, he is everything to me. Everything he does melts my heart, be it a smile or snarl, the whole lot fit with me and I fit with him.

Vegeta came into my home and it was as if he was always there, within moments my home became his, and we lived in a serene state of bliss. I of course didn't want to make any physical romantic movements on him right away, man-love was all new to me; instead I took him around the area, drove into the city having dinner arrangements, movie dates, and countless nights under the stars. The most we had done then was hold hands and little form of kisses, I being the gentleman I was, gave him my bed; since it was the best in the house while I stayed not far away, sleeping on a couch just across from his door; just encase he needed me.

It was two months of that sweet innocent courting, until Vegeta made the move. He left me stun, coming from my room looking like a dream, the dark room only lighten by the moon outside, casting shadows on his regal face; he was magnificent. He was wrapped tightly in his dark blue housecoat a smile playing on his lips. He didn't say a word, his actions spoke volumes, which words couldn't or would never compare. He lifted an elegant hand and slowly undid the sash letting the coat open loosely, showing off his perfectly formed muscles, and flawless naked skin. With a coy glance he spun slowly making his way back into the room, only turning his head to give me another magnifying grin coaxing me to stand, and follow him into the room I once called my own; forever branded as 'ours'.

It feels good to say that, 'our', and I intend to keep it as such; I will not allow the fear to control me, but I do find myself more cautious around new people, men and women alike, Vegeta does turn heads, and I'm pretty confident he could turn many straight men, if he was interested. But I am much more secure in knowing his eyes are only for me, for he doesn't even notice the attention he creates around him. Vain was something he wasn't.

But no matter what history always has a way to repeat itself, for we found ourselves wanting more, and the idea of kids popped up countless times in my head. It was only natural, and when I came to him about my idea, the words that same out of his mouth made me nearly bellow over in laughter, and even now as I think of it I cannot help but try and stifle my giggle. He just turned upwards to me and gave me a devilish look; with a smirk he gave me a suggestive glance. "Well there is only one thing we can do, and that's keep trying huh." Ah what wit my love has, and we did try, time and time again and you know what, I think I was doing it wrong because he never got pregnant but I cannot lie it was really fun trying.

Having the endless money we had, thanks to the 'Master' we were able to afford the surrogate, Vegeta's seed was used first, and then it was myself a year later. By the same woman so our children really are brothers. It is a shame that we were never allowed to meet the woman, and vice versa, everything was handled by the professionals, we were only contacted when the surrogate went into labour and gave birth to our sons. Vegeta wishes he could thank the woman as well for her kindness.

We live harmony with our sons, well as harmonious it can be with two destructive growing boys, and man oh man are they little devils. The oldest is six, he had all of Vegeta's facial features, and hair except Vegeto had bright green eyes; he must of gotten them from his 'birth mother'. Vegeto was Vegeta's little hellion spawn, the adventurous and devilish prankster, I cannot count the many times I hear Vegeta chasing down Vegeto, spluttering curses in his wake doing his best to catch the little devil and scorn him for bad behaviour. But all in all no matter what Vegeto had done to myself and Vegeta we will always in the end coddle the boy and give our love graciously. Vegeta was utterly thankful Vegeto was a clean freak such as himself and loved bed time, because handling two would have been a nightmare.

Then there was Gogeta, five years old and damn close to being my double; I had some damn strong genes as Vegeta said looking down at the boy. Gogeta wasn't much of an instigator, he was the follower of his older brother, now mind you Gogeta wasn't all that innocent, he loved playing hide and seek with his papa, especially at bath and bed time; Vegeta goes through hell and back during those times, hunting him down, forcing him to bathe and getting soaked in the process, or sitting for hours at the end of Gogeta's bed making sure he didn't scamper off to play outside; which mind you happened quite a lot. Sometimes when the boys were up to no good, Vegeta would grumble and wish he knew who this woman was so he could give back the 'demon' children; of course he didn't really mean this, and nor would he say this around the boys. I would just rub his shoulders, and help ease his tension.

What was I doing around all this time you may ask; well I wasn't just sitting back watching sports while Vegeta did all the work rearing two boys. I was working full time with the men cutting down trees from Monday to Friday, and well Vegeta worked Friday and Saturday part time planting new trees. It was funny really I cut them down and Vegeta made sure they were replace; we didn't work for money, we were just fine with what we had, it was to give us something to do, help the community, so on so forth, and for Vegeta it was a break away from being a live at home parent. Sunday, well Sunday was our time to be adults and childfree for the entire day and night.

You see we place both boys in a boys club, which they would both spend the day and over night in the woods with twenty other little boys and a seasoned trustworthy couple. They teach the children how to make campfires, survive in the jungles if they were ever lost, so on and so forth, then they would all sit around the campfire and tell old stories of heroism and courage. Vegeta's idea, but not only for us to have a break, but as Vegeta said it would make the transition to school easier on the boys, the dis-attachment anxiety would be much less on them. Vegeto will be attending school this year, and it makes me happy knowing it, proud that he is growing up, but I can't help wonder how Vegeta will react when his big boy goes to school for the whole day; he might go crazy, but at least he'll still have Gogeta around for another year before he starts schooling.

Today is a good day, it's a bright late morning Sunday, the boys has been gone for an hour now, I seen them off making sure they had everything they needed, and for Vegeta, I am keeping my distance as of yet, I'm just letting him sleep, it's been a long while since he had the opportunity to sleep undisturbed. Hell even when the boys were newborns, Vegeta was run ragged, the boys were not on the same sleep scheduling; due to the age difference. So I will not take this opportunity away from him. I can hear his light snores diff into the 'office' not all too sure on what to call this room, Vegeta says it's the library room, and I call it an office.

Well that's everything, more-less, and I am excited to see what happens next.

Kakarot: Goku Son

**~~~ Author's perspective ~~~**

Kakarot let out a light sign as he gently closed the freshly used book, twining the twine around its hook, sealing it. He leaned back, rocking the chair back on its back legs, staring at the ceiling, listening to the soft soundly noises coming from the master bedroom. A smile bloomed; he was constantly giddy and pleased by his life, his children, and most of all, his husband. A furry head nudged against his hand, and he released a light breath, looking down at the large feline. "Ah, Tuma, you left Vegeta's side." Kakarot looked down at the beautiful animal smiling widely. "Did he kick you off the bed in his sleep again, or did he try and smother you with cuddles"

A drowsy groan came from the door and Kakarot sat up grinning. "Smother who now? Hmmm?" Vegeta glided over to Kakarot and draped his arms around his husbands broad shoulders, his hands rubbing his pecks and nuzzled his cheek against the strong neck, breathing in the earthly scents from his love, strong pheromones wafted in his nostrils making his head feel light and airy.

"Good morning love, I trust you slept well?" Kakarot turned his head catching Vegeta's soft lips in a loving gentle gesture.

"Hmm mmm." Vegeta answered into the kiss; pulling back he lightly nipped Kakarot's bottom lip. "Now tell me; where is that magical brew called coffee?" Vegeta leaned more in, his bare chest making contact with Kakarot's shoulders, his head leaned against Kakarot's lazily. "I want a cup before we got to wake up the 'angels' and get them ready to go." Vegeta lightly snorted.

Kakarot smiled, pulling up his cup and passed it up as an offer to Vegeta's lips, humming his pleasure when Vegeta took the offering and he watched pleased as Vegeta's Addams apple bobbed. "Vegeta what time do you think it is?"

Vegeta swallowed pulling his lips away. "The usual 6am." Vegeta yawned a sigh while pulling his upper body up to stretch. His attention was taken by Tuma, whom seemed not at all pleased about the neglect. "Humph, spoiled over grown cat." Vegeta chuckled before bending down and started scratching behind her ear.

Kakarot turned in his chair, his arm resting on the back, hand dangling over it. "The boys are already gone love, its 11:30 in the morning." Kakarot laughed when Vegeta frowned, pulling on his wrist to look at his watch making sure he was telling him the truth. "So papa how did it feel to sleep in?"

Vegeta smiled brilliantly, lighting the room, outshining the suns rays. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do that more often." Vegeta yelped in surprised when his larger partner pulled him off his feet in a tight hug, switching Vegeta's position into a bridal style.

Their eyes locked, the warmth filled them, the heat of their love burning the room, electrifying the very room, and the room's occupant Tuma slithered away from the couple, making her way down the stairs to her cozy cot, away from the lovey-dovey duo. She placed her bulky paws over her ears, doing her best to block out her superior hearing; grumbling to herself.

Vegeta chuckled lightly when Kakarot walked them right back into the room, his arms locked behind Kakarot's neck. He listened with apt attention when his mate's voice rumbled and cooed to him in a seductive manner. "Well, let's start making a habit of 'staying' in bed late."

Vegeta deeply laughed, a grin blossoming. "Staying in bed huh? I can really do another few hours of sleep." Vegeta faked a long drawn yawn. "You know I tired I can get." Vegeta yelped and smack Kakarot playfully when they both free fell down on the mattress, Kakarot devouring his neck mischievously, making growling sounds as he settled between his hips; acting like an animal taking down prey. Vegeta sighed happily when Kakarot begun to nibble and suckle his neck and his large hands spanned over his chest, his whole weight being held up by his knees alone. Vegeta placed his hands on the powerful shoulders, lazily running them up and down, taking a hold of the bottom hem of his husband's top he hauled it over his head, messing up the already mop of hair. His hands slid over the heated flesh, and he felt his inside quiver, his blood sung and throbbed; Vegeta was left excited and needy, before anything begun.

Kakarot slid his hands down further, pulling back he undid Vegeta's pyjama pants, pulling the sting from its confines in an erotic display, using his teeth he snapped the string from its hold against his lover's hips never taking his hungry eyes from his love's, locking their gaze in a ravenous stare of want and need. He felt his cock instantly harden when his love sucked in and bitten down on his bottom lip, a blush staining his cheeks. Kakarot weaved his hands under the soft cotton pant slowly bringing them down as the palm of his hands swept over powerful thighs, he tossed the garment over his shoulder in a cocky manner; something that excited his lover all the more.

Vegeta squirmed when Kakarot caught his foot, his lips nearly touching the top of his foot, Vegeta tossed his head aside, still watching Kakarot move back up, his lips skimming and brushing a trail upwards, making him fidget violently under the ticklish sensations. Vegeta flinched when a erotic shot coursed through him when Kakarot placed a forceful kill sweetly on the tip of his jerky cock. He groaned loudly when said lips wrapped lovingly around the tip and moved down, sheathing his lively cock half way, before it was hit with the cool air as Kakarot moved back up to repeat the process over and over again heating and cooling his steely flesh making his hips jump and shake under the onslaught of Kakarot's wicked mouth. Vegeta allowed his hips to pump upwards, in shallow strokes, his head fell back against the pillows; his arm covering her eyes as he lost himself in the glorious gratification Kakarot's lips gave, and spilled his seed deep in the recesses of his love's throat.

Kakarot pulled away from the delicious treat his love gave him with a pop, he chuckled when Vegeta's body jerked when he brushed his hand in the crevasses of his buttocks. His hands palmed each muscle kneeing the firm tight ass, shuddering when Vegeta's lifted his hips to give him more room to do as he pleased. Unwillingly Kakarot removed a hand, only to start the reach for the drawer; he was mildly surprised when Vegeta pushed the tube into his hand. He smiled when Vegeta looked up at him nearly breathless from post orgasm. "I got it when you first started."

"That eager are we?" Kakarot hooked a hand behind Vegeta's head, cradling it as he pulled him up and stole away whatever breath was left in him. Kakarot's tongue slid in to suck and savour Vegeta's flavour, tasting a hint of the coffee from earlier; Vegeta still tasted much better than the sweeten bean. His lips sealed more forcefully over Vegeta's swollen lips, they both groaned as each others tongue collided and duelled; not for dominance, no, they duelled for the fight, a spar of erotic slide's and twines, feeling the rough top, a simple twist left them moaning at the soft slick underneath, giving them both chills. Kakarot unable to pull away from the heaven he was experiencing pulled a pillow down; making sure Vegeta's hips will cover it once he let his prisoner's lips free, his hands fumbled with the tube, in his anticipation he coated his hand with a vast amounts of lube, soaking the sheets.

With a small shrug, he continued to get this show on the road, he pulled Vegeta up more, making him straddle his hips, his hand manoeuvred behind Vegeta, nearly slapping the lube entirely on his bottom, he felt Vegeta stiffen and he knew he was about to get a ear full about being wasteful; it didn't bother him, they had more than enough money to buy more, and if worse came to worse, he always could lube Vegeta up the sinfully delicious way.

Kakarot efficiently kept Vegeta's nagging to a halt by snaking his hand in his hair and pulling his face more closely, making sure he wouldn't be able to pull away and unlock their lips. Kakarot suckled Vegeta's tongue and pushed two thoroughly coated fingers deep inside the heated flesh. Vegeta jolted and let loose a loud moan as Kakarot suckled his tongue more fiercely, his body shook. Vegeta pinched Kakarot's nipple making him pull away to cry out. Vegeta wiped his lips, and smirked evilly, pushing his ass down harder against the digits lodge within him. "Come on Kakarotto~" Vegeta purred the added letters, "I think your cock would feel much better than your fingers hmmm."

Kakarot groaned in the deep of his throat, Vegeta's sly seductive voice hit his libido to the very core. "Mmm Vegeta, are you sure you're prepped enough?"

"Yes" Vegeta hissed; half whined. He begun to rock his hips on those prodding digit silently begging for more, and his love did not disappoint. Kakarot pulled his legs up making his back hit the bed once again, his hips raised by the pillow, legs spread wide; making him blush more fiercely at the vulnerable position Kakarot held him in; he trusted and love this man so greatly that he didn't think twice of his predicament, instead he lifted his legs higher, his hands coming down to spread himself more for the greedy gluttonous eyes of his love; nearly sending him into a heated animalistic frenzy.

Kakarot nearly drooled at the buffet shown to him, and he reacted with haste when his love whined for more, his hand still coated with the lube he quickly rushed to lob it over his aching jumpy erection, his hands shook as he took a hold of Vegeta's inner thighs keeping him steady, his eyes never left the task at hand, his cock nudged and prodded the quivering opening; the gateway to heaven. He watched entranced awe as the mushroom head of his cock breeched and was sucked in the wrinkled orifice. His teeth clenched and he sucked a hissing breath, pushing forward sheathing his pulsing cock in, feeling the tight contours of Vegeta's muscled behind holding his erect organ lovingly, squeezing and loosening all around him, keeping his fully enclosed cock locked within that heated bliss.

Vegeta nearly bitten down on his knuckle, little gasps escaping his lips as his body relaxed to the intrusion; no matter how many times they came together before, it was always like this in the beginning, no pain, but unreal electric waves held his body captive, taking the breath from him. Vegeta whimpered, once he started to lifted and twist his hips, making Kakarot shudder above him; he needed more.

It didn't take long before Kakarot took the lead of this dance, pulling his hips back to slowly slid it back, feeling Vegeta jerk under him, his breath came out in short pants and gasps as he started to move more, pull out, push in, in, and out, quicker and quicker. Kakarot fell over Vegeta's body, his hands locked in Vegeta's holding them above his head as his hips worked to bring them both into a earth shattering bliss. His lips hovered over Vegeta's both of their moans, gasps, pants, and groans mingled together, breathing the same air, keeping each other surrounded, held and loved in this ancient dance of man.

Kakarot's hips moved downward more powerfully, feeling the entrance tighten around him; he smirked at the man below him, sneaky little devil, he was purposely tightening around him to make him cum faster. Kakarot placed his lips against Vegeta's ear, licking and nibbled the lobe, he whispered harshly under the excursion of his heavenly workout. "What is the rush Vegeta" He purred, pulling the lobe downward with his teeth.

Vegeta gasped hard as Kakarot kept punishing his prostate mercilessly. His voice cracked with pleasure as he answered his love. "Kakarotto~ more, please… I want to feel it, I need it. Kakarotto~ cum in me." Vegeta panted harshly as Kakarot moved quicker making his cock drive down more deeply within him. Vegeta turned his head to catch eye contact with his love, and licked his dry swollen lips. "…please… Kakarotto~"

Kakarot pulled up taking Vegeta's hips in his authoritative hold, pumping his hips, overworking them, slamming himself downwards, making his beautiful husband writhe and jerk vigorously under his demanding cock. Then the sight that always stole his breath, and rob him of his release occurred. His love arched, his chest expanding, his face flushed, eyes shut, lips open in a enticing manner as he yelled, his release shot out of his cock in satiny streams over his abs and chest , his body trembled, and his entrance slammed down on him, making him lock his hips in, feel his cock pulse sadistically as he injected his hot passion deep in his love's hidden paradise.

Kakarot and Vegeta laid amongst the mess of blankets and sheets, thoroughly sedated. Their hands twined in each others, their eyes gazing with unmeasured rapture and adore. Kakarot lifted a tired hand stroking the side of his love's sweaty face, his voice cracked as he spoke. "So love, what's next?" Kakarot smiled. "Sleep? Movie? Or dinner?"

Vegeta licked a lip, and climbed on top of Kakarot's hips. With a wickedness he answered. "How about dessert?"

Kakarot's eyes widened, his heart raced, and nearly went blue in the face in shock. "Are you serious?"

**The end~**

**Reviews**

**Fanfiction**

**Dreamsdocometrue410: **Thank you, and yes it was a very angst filled story, hopefully this pleases you, Kakarot is forever a sex toy to fill Vegeta's needs haha. Yes Raditz and Brolly are unfortunately no more, not because I don't like them! I do I do, it's just my fics tend to dive away from others.

**Adult fanfiction**

**Nelfie: **Damnit I still forget to review your fic! Arrg! I'll do it tonight! I swear! Thank you for the review and you're welcome and I hope you enjoyed the very over the top happiness.

**Azmidia: **Thank you very much for the praise, and I hope you can talk now ;) lol, enjoy the new chapter;)

**Zofo: **I think you will like this happy ending all the more because it has a 'happy ending' pppffff hehehe I'm perverted…. Thank you for reviewing! xoxo


End file.
